Favorite person
by idontevenknow1
Summary: A short fluffy fanfic, where Ellie's best friend, Riley has a surprise for her. (before the 'fight' they had in the game.)


**Here's some short fluff ^-^ It's not the best, and it may sound a lil' rushed, but I tried ; - ;**

**I don't own the last of us, nor do I intend anything by this, other than being a huge fan.**

Warning, **it does contain cussing, because...well we have Ellie here XD**

**Anyway...sit back and enjoy the cuteness of the two most adorable lil' people ever o3o**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I let out a child like giggle. I usually hate surprises, but I felt excitement swell inside of me, as Riley pulls me out of my dorm leading me throughout hallways.

"You'll see, just keep your eyes shut." Riley instructs me, pulling on my arm in the direction to follow her.

I've known Riley, for a few months. She's always looking out for me, (not like I fucking need it.) But we're really close now, and it's nice to have a friend like her. In all my thirteen years of life, I've never had a friend, and living in the military quarantine zone up until now, has been spent with just me. I always took care of myself. But now with Riley, it's easier, yet harder. It's really not as hard to be as independent as I am, as you'd think. But the real hard type of living, is taking care of someone else, or even just being close to someone is hard, at least in this world it is.

I snap back into reality after she finally stops, and I feel her hand let go of my arm.

"Stay here, and no peaking!" She laughs, seeing me try to peak through my fingers.

"Mkay, fine." I grumble, slouching a bit.

After a bit, I hear a few things falling over, and I hear, Riley cuss under her breath. She approaches me at last. "You can look now."

I pull my hands down from my dirt covered face, shooting a smirk at Riley, then looking behind her.

"Fuck you! You did not!" I punch her shoulder, walking around her, to what I had just witnessed.

It was an old radio station. I've heard of places like this, but never been to one. It has huge shelves, stacked with CD's, tapes and movies. Then there's a huge area with buttons and a few pairs of headphones that are coated in thick layers of dust.

"I found this place the other day, and thought I had to show you." Riley, shrugs walking up behind me.

I look up and down the shelves. It has every CD or tape I could ever imagine, but some are busted open and shattered. I feel Riley tap my shoulder lightly, and turn around to face her. She's holding up a tape, with her trademark grin plastered on her face. "Here, I made this for you, figured it'd help with your 'shit taste in music'." She hands me the tape, then walks over to the half destroyed chair, that's sitting in front of the station covered in buttons.

"See, you just pop that tape into here, and press this button here." She points at a few buttons waiting for my response.

I walk over to her, standing over the button covered area. "How does this even work? There's no power." I look over at her with a puzzled expression.

"I hooked it up to a generator."

I look back over to the buttons, and put the tape into where she had pointed at earlier. Then pushed the button, waiting for something to happen. I look over at Riley, who was fixing a few thing, pressing buttons, then unhooking the headphone cords, and adjusting the volume.

"Press it again." She grins up at me. So I do what she instructed me to do, and pressed play.

A song finally plays, it's loud, but not loud enough for everyone to hear. Riley, stands up, taking my hand into hers. She backs up, with me following her, then starts dancing like an idiot. "Come on Ellie!" She laughs.

I chuckle at her "Fine." I squint my eyes.

After dancing around like an idiot, for what felt like ages, but was really only a couple songs, I was having the most fun I've ever had. For once in my life, I didn't have a care in the world, and I really gave no fucks at this moment.

I grabbed her hands, backing up, then jumping around, moving my hips. She smiled at me, while we were both laughing, like a couple of small innocent dumb children. But the upbeat song that we'd been dancing to, was soon over, and a slow one played softly, the mood suddenly changed, from excitement, to awkward silence between the two of us. Riley finally broke the silence. "Eh, I should probably take you back to your room, huh?" She scratches the back of her neck.

I don't answer, but instead I approach her carefully. My eyes not meeting with her intense brown gaze. I clasp my bruised rough hand with hers, our right hands intertwined with each other. I allow my cloudy green eyes to stare deep into hers. "Let's just dance a bit longer." I suggest shyly, feeling my heart cringe at the sight of Riley's flushed face. She doesn't say a word, just steps back, pulling me softly with her. She wraps her left arm around my waist, as I set my hand onto her shoulder.

I follow her lead, because I have no fucking idea how to dance, but she somehow does. Each step she takes, I try my best to follow and copy with my own feet. I end up stumbling over her a bit, but she catches me, and pushes me out to a spin, and I fall back into her. We just giggle like idiots and try our best to continue.

I stop dancing, and legit concern creeps onto her dark colored face. "What's wrong?"

I had realized something, something inside me, and my heart was aching, I've never felt anything like this, and it honestly scared the shit out of me. My knees were becoming weak and my mouth dry, I started to become flustered, but I held my emotions in, and hid it the best I could. "I uh-n-nothing." I brush her off.

"Really Ellie? I know you better than that, what happen?" Her eyes were serious, and I almost joked around. Brush it off with heavy sarcasm. But instead, I met her gaze once again, moving the hand that was resting on her shoulder, to her warm cheek. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but she didn't even flinch at the sudden contact, and the slight height dawned on me, and I was about to pull away, but she then leaned down closing the gap between us.

My face was flushed red, but I finally softened into her, letting my eyes close, and feel her soft lips on mine, leaning into the kiss softly. Our hands were still tightly bound together, like they were taped or some shit, while her other hand was snaked around my smaller waist, pulling us together. This lasted for only a few seconds, before she pulled away. But our bodies remained still, not moving an inch.

"Riley?"

"Mm?" She hummed.

"You might just be my favorite person," I grin up at her.

"Thanks, you too." She laughs.

I suck with words...

"But really, thank you for taking me here." I allow my head to fall onto her chest, feeling her heart beat, and loving every second of this moment.

"It's nothin', really." She releases my hand to wrap her other arm around my waist, holding me in a soft embrace.

This is the best feeling in the world to me, with her here, the sound of her chest rising and falling with each breath, made my heart swell, it almost felt like I was gonna fucking explode from how fucking awesome this is. To be able to love someone, and have them love you back. But the best fucking part is having that someone, be my best friend.


End file.
